Deshaciendo   las   Barreras
by peste21
Summary: Una misión lleva a Naruto y  Hinata  a  una misión  en   Kirikagure,  en  donde  finalmente tendrán  que quitarse  las mascaras,  dejar de fingir   y   enfrentarse  uno al  otro.  oneshot


Hola niños y niñas, les traigo un oneshot que escribí para un reto en un foro en donde participo. La actividad se llama "enmascarados", así que ya se imaginaran por dónde va la cosa.

La verdad es que hice esta historia por dos razones. En primera porque quería "retarme" a hacer algo diferente a "Identidad Perdida"( ya que en teoría el reto es parecido a este fic). Y en segunda, quería poner un fic inédito en esta página. PERO, este sitio tiene tantas reglas que me estresé (le iba a poner una imagen con las máscaras que los protagonistas usan, pero no supe si estaba permitido de la forma en que quería hacerlo, así que me cansé y me fui :b) y decidí ponerlo en mi buena y vieja FF net. Honestamente, no sé si debería publicar en el dichoso foro, (además, nunca quede 100% satisfecha con esta historia) pero esperare a que me baje la frustración y volveré a intentarlo.

POSDATA: si alguien tiene una idea de cómo enseñarles la imagen a mis lectores de esta pag. Lo agradecería.

Me callo y los dejo con el fic bye

* * *

><p>DESAHACIENDO LAS BARRERAS<p>

En el corazón de Kirikagure, el compás de los tambores anunciaba el inicio del primer aniversario de la finalización de la cuarta guerra shinobi. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de personas de todos los rincones de la alianza, y la aldea se encontraba iluminada por hermosos faroles de colores que le daban una apariencia casi mágica al lugar.

A unas calles del centro de la ciudad, en una pequeña habitación de hotel. Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba sentado observando detenidamente la máscara que llevaría esa noche a la fiesta de la Mizukage. Había elegido la apariencia del demonio Hannya, personalmente, la había escogido porque le producía cierta curiosidad, pero realmente no conocía cual era su significado.

El chico delineó con su dedo las horribles facciones de la careta, sintiéndose feliz como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo. Sería liberador deshacerse de la apariencia de Naruto Uzumaki y de todo el peso de ser el "héroe" de la alianza shinobi, aunque fuera por unas horas.

Lentamente, se puso un gi negro tradicional, y se mezcló en la multitud con una facilidad perturbadora. Naruto nunca pensó que se sentiría bien al caminar por las calles sin recibir señales de reconocimiento por parte de la gente que pasaba a su lado. Después de todo, de niño había tenido que lidiar con un obvio rechazo, y en su vida adulta, había experimentado un inquietante y molesto cambio de actitud.

Ahora todos lo trataban como si fuera lo mejor de lo mejor, y muchas personas que en el pasado tan solo le dedicaban una mirada despectiva parecían querer besar el suelo en el que caminaba. A Naruto no le gustaba en lo más mínimo ese cambio tan repentino, le parecía que ya no podía confiar en casi nadie.

El chico Kyuubi nunca fue una persona rencorosa, por el contrario, creía firmemente que todos merecían una oportunidad. Tal vez por eso nunca había pensado tomar represarías contra su aldea. Pero las cosas se estaban volviendo más y más bizarras con el pasar de los meses, incluso, había chicas que lo perseguían como en otro tiempo lo hicieran con Sasuke. Todo eso lo halagaba, y lo molestaba al mismo tiempo, ya que parecía que casi todos a su alrededor usaban máscaras llenas de hipocresía, con una sonrisa fingida en sus bocas.

A pesar de todo, esa extraña situación le había enseñado dos cosas: en primera medida, que no se puede confiar en la opinión pública, esta cambia a una velocidad perturbadora. Y en segunda, aprendió a identificar a sus verdaderos amigos, los cuales habían permanecido con él desde el principio.

Solo uno de estos amigos parecía evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, y ese alguien era Hinata Hyuga. Después de la guerra, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a establecer contacto con el otro. Naruto se culpó a sí mismo por esto, ya que era más claro que el agua que el carácter tímido de la chica no dejaría que ella diera el primer paso.

La impaciencia lo venció al segundo mes después de la guerra, y trató de buscarla por todos los medios posibles. Siempre utilizaba excusas tontas para cruzar su camino con el de Hinata. Una vez, fingió pasear improvisadamente por los campos de entrenamiento en donde la encontró después de haberla buscado por cerca de una hora. En otra ocasión llegó a Ichiraku casi tres horas antes de lo planeado solo para verla.

Ella parecía feliz cada vez que tenían una de sus improvisadas citas, sin embargo, al cumplirse nueve meses de la finalización de la primera guerra shinobi las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre los dos. Al principio, le había parecido que Hinata trataba de evitarlo, ya que a menudo usaba excusas para no aceptar sus invitaciones, pero de un momento a otro , ella sencillamente comenzó a negarse a verlo.

Inicialmente Naruto pensó que sería lo mejor, después de todo, él no había reunido aún la determinación para tomar una decisión, y no podía pretender que Hinata no se sintiera rechazada por su silencio, ella se merecía a alguien mejor que un pobre diablo que pretendía ser algo más de lo que en realidad era.

Con el pasar del tiempo, sintió ira, simplemente no soportaba que lo hubiera abandonado tan fácilmente después de haberlo esperado durante una vida, y que pretendiera no verlo cuando se cruzaban por la calle. Finalmente, se sintió completamente descorazonado. Naruto nunca había pensado en rechazarla, tan solo necesitaba más tiempo, pero, por culpa de sus dudas y vacilaciones la había perdido.

A pesar de todo, tenía la impresión de que no había tenido muchas oportunidades para enmendar su error, ya que la pelinegra andaba sumergida en misiones o encerrada en el complejo Hyuga, en donde nadie parecía querer dejársela ver. Siempre le respondían con un amable "_Hinata - sama no se encuentra disponible_". Incluso, el mismo Hiashi Hyuga lo había echado educadamente de su casa en varias ocasiones

Naruto no quería forzarla a confrontarlo, pero su paciencia estaba llegando a un peligroso límite. Afortunadamente la quinta Hokague le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con toda esa situación, asignándole, junto a sus otros diez compañeros de generación, la "_tarea_" de asistir al aniversario de terminación de la cuarta guerra shinobi en Kirikagure, y vigilar todo, ya que se esperaba un ataque sorpresa de uno de los tantos grupos de ninjas renegados que se oponían a la alianza.

Hinata no le dirigió la palabra durante el trascurso de su viaje. Tan solo lo saludaba amablemente y mantenía conversaciones sin importancia cuando se encontraban con rodeados de otras personas, pero nada parecía indicarle que ella quería poner fin a esa situación. Naruto sintió que se enfrentaba a una fría versión de la Hyuga, la cual siempre parecía tener una fingida sonrisa de piedra en su cara. Pero su instinto le decía otra cosa, le decía que a ella importaba, al menos, eso era lo que él quería creer.

Sin saber exactamente como, Naruto llegó a la torre de la Mizukage, en donde tuvo que luchar con la multitud para poder entrar. El rubio miró a los lados, pero no reconoció a nadie, tan solo pudo ver humo del incienso de colores que se quemaba por todas las habitaciones del lugar, que junto a la música y las máscaras de los otros invitados estaban comenzando a aturdirlo.

Después de avanzar por un largo y confuso pasillo llegó a una gran sala, adornada con los mismos coloridos faroles que iluminaban la ciudad, en el centro de está, había una especie de fogata que daba calor en aquella noche de invierno. Y al igual que el resto de la torre, estaba completamente abarrotada de invitados. Entre los que se encontraba un curioso grupo de jugadores de cartas en una mesa alejada de la multitud.

— Mi querida Tsunade- sama, creo que es momento de retirarse dignamente. Ya le he ganado doce veces esta noche — dijo una melosa voz, que Naruto reconoció de inmediato. Se trataba de la mismísima Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

— Patrañas — respondió Tsunade, evidentemente embriagada, y con la máscara subida a la mitad de su cara. Naruto supuso que la debía mantener así para tener mejor acceso al sake — la noche aún es joven, juguemos un poco más, "A" aún tiene fuerzas — dijo mientras señalaba al Raikague quien dormía en la silla de al lado.

— Bien — asintió la Mizukage al tiempo que comenzaba a barajar las cartas— me encanta jugar con usted Godaime-sama, pero espero que tenga dinero para pagarme.

Naruto sonrió al ver semejante escena y levantó su mirada hacia un hombre que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de allí. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Gaara. El cabello rojo era demasiado evidente.

Lentamente, el chico caminó hacia él, y al sentir su presencia el Kazekage lo volteó en su dirección. Su amigo había elegido una máscara con la típica expresión de tragedia del teatro noh, algo que iba muy acorde con su personalidad.

— Hola Gaara— saludó.

— Hola… supongo que eres Naruto. ¿Cómo me reconociste? — preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

— Solo tu elegirías una máscara tan bizarra y trágica como esa, no sé porque, pero siempre me ha parecido que eres de los que les gusta el drama— respondió mientras se frotaba la nuca.

— ¿yo? Tú eres el que se ve extraño, pareces deprimido — dijo Gaara de repente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— no finjas, sé que algo pasa, me di cuenta cuando nos vimos esta mañana. Se nota, a pesar de que sonríes — murmuró Gaara.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó nuevamente el rubio mientras dirigía su mirada a las personas que bailaban.

— Bueno, en realidad si me pasa algo, pero no importa— admitió Naruto— ¿se nota mucho? — preguntó

— No, pero parece como si tuvieras una sonrisa fingida tatuada en tu cara. Para ser honesto, siempre he pensado que la tenías, pero ahora está peor— opinó el Kazekage.

— No sé de qué estás hablando Gaara — se burló el rubio.

— Puedes mentirme todo lo que quieras, puedes conservar la máscara que llevas para siempre, pero no puedes mentirte a ti mismo— Naruto no respondió nada, tan solo se quedó mirando a los otros invitados bailar.

De pronto, una figura llamó su atención. Se trataba de una chica de cabello negro con tonos azulados, quien vestía un kimono completamente blanco y llevaba una máscara femenina clásica. Inicialmente Naruto pensó que se trataba de Hinata, pero no estaba seguro, pues no traía su flequillo como siempre, y sus movimientos no eran los de la Hyuga.

— Ya veo cuál es tu problema — observó el Kazekage.

— No…

— Naruto— interrumpió el pelirrojo— deja de fingir, hoy nadie puede reconocerte, aprovecha esta oportunidad, es la única que tendrás en mucho tiempo— Naruto sintió ganas de reírse, no podía creer que de todas las personas en el mundo Gaara fuera quien le estuviera dando consejos acerca de romance.

— Supongo que tienes razón— respondió el rubio con resignación en su tono de voz.

Lentamente, se acercó a la chica, sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Y de repente, sintió que ella le correspondía la mirada, como si tratara de ver a través de su máscara del demonio Hannya.

— ¿Quiere bailar? — preguntó el rubio con voz mucho más profunda de lo que normalmente utilizaba.

— Sí — acepto la chica. Naruto tomó su mano y la guió con suavidad hacía el centro del lugar. Él no era muy bueno bailando, y fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que le dejara ver su falta de habilidad.

— Disculpe, no lo hago bien— dijo al percatarse que la había pisado.

— no hay problema, yo tampoco lo hago bien.

Naruto siguió los pasos que había aprendido de memoria sin si quiera escuchar la música. Quería preguntarle si detrás de aquella máscara se encontraba Hinata, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, ya que si se trataba de ella, de seguro escaparía de su lado tal y como lo había hecho los meses pasados.

— ¿Sabe usted que significa la máscara que trae puesta? — preguntó la joven rompiendo el silencio.

— No, para ser honesto me llamó la atención el diseño, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que representa, solo sé que es el demonio Hannya.

— Tiene razón, es el demonio Hannya, pero temo decirle que es una máscara femenina del teatro noh — afirmó la chica— representa a las mujeres que se dejan guiar por los celos, la venganza, la mezquindad y la irracionalidad.

— Si es así, entonces no creo que debiera ser únicamente femenina, yo he visto a muchos sujetos que hacen locuras por los celos y la venganza. Yo también soy irracional- dijo el muchacho.

— ¿Es celoso?

— No lo sé, probablemente sí. Aunque creo que recientemente he descubierto que puedo ser muy mezquino — afirmó.

— Todos somos un poco mezquinos, yo también lo soy— se apresuró a agregar la chica— el problema es que frecuentemente cometemos errores por esto.

— ¿Ha cometido errores? — preguntó curioso.

— Si— respondió la joven. Al escuchar el tono en que le había dado esta respuesta Naruto no se atrevió a continuar su interrogatorio, ya que ella no parecía tener la intención de seguir contestando.

— Si le sirve de consuelo, yo también he cometido errores, y no sé como enmendarlos, soy algo indeciso— al termino de aquellas palabras, la chica dejó de bailar y trató de mirar a través de su máscara.

— Usted…— empezó. Sin embargo, un terrible estruendo llamó la atención de los dos. Instintivamente Naruto se colocó frente a la joven y empuño rápidamente un kunai.

— Váyase — ordenó el jinchuriki.

— **N**o — respondió ella, al tiempo que empuñaba su propio kunai. Por unos minutos, una nube de polvo los rodeo impidiendo la visibilidad.

Naruto sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho producida por el humo que se formaba a su alrededor. El rubio trató de agarrar la mano de la chica, pero, para su sorpresa, esta había desaparecido.

Le hubiera gustado ir a buscarla, pero sabía no podía ni debía hacerlo, tenía que luchar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer en una situación como esa.

El chico saltó de la ventana más cercana hacia un árbol que se encontraba junto a esta, después, se dirigió hacía el pequeño bosque en la parte de atrás de la torre, tratando de buscar enemigos en las sombras de la noche. Naruto pensó que estaba a salvo, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que una presencia atrás de él lo alerto.

— Oye…— gritó la voz del Kazekage — trata de no pelear dentro de la ciudad— Naruto asintió y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque. Y tal y como lo había esperado, su agresor lo persiguió. Para su sorpresa, el sujetó lo atacó con una gran ráfaga de fuego, la cual evitó saltando rápidamente a través de las ramas de los arboles. Le preocupó que el intruso siguiera usando esa técnica, ya que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que creara un incendio incontenible.

Naruto bajó del árbol invitando a su atacante a que hiciera lo mismo, pero el sujeto no lo siguió, así que no le quedó más opción que seguir mirando las copas de los arboles mientras trataba de encontrarlo en la oscuridad. Justo cuando estaba comenzando a desesperarse escucho una serie de pasos junto a él.

— En el tercer árbol a la derecha — murmuró una vocecita femenina a su lado. El rubio se volteó a toda velocidad y se encontró frente a frente con la chica con la que había bailado minutos antes.

— Perfecto— respondió antes de formar un gigantesco rasengan y saltar en la dirección que ella le había indicado.

Al darse cuenta de que lo habían descubierto, el sujeto trató de efectuar un último y desesperado ataque, lanzándole un kunai en su dirección. El arma lo rozó en el brazo y lo corto profunda y dolorosamente, aún así, Naruto era el ganador.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la joven preocupada.

— Si — contestó el chico.

A pesar de su respuesta, ella se acercó con suavidad, puso su mano sobre la herida y emitió un rayo de luz verde que disminuyó el dolor de inmediato. A Naruto le pareció sentir que una corriente eléctrica bajaba por su brazo , pero estaba seguro de que lo producía el contacto de su piel con el de la joven, no el jutsu médico que le aplicaba.

— Gracias — susurro.

— n- no hay d-de que- tartamudeo la pelinegra. En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de su error y trato de escapar, pero Naruto la tomó de la mano impidiéndole dar un paso más.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses Hinata — dijo seriamente — toda la noche he sospechado que se trataba de ti.

La Hyuga no contestó, tan solo trató de soltar su mano con más fuerza. Pero Naruto se sintió fastidiado por su reacción. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil a Hinata darle la cara? Ella ya había admitido que lo amaba una vez, no entendía la razón para tener tanto miedo.

— Hinata— repitió el rubio — mírame— ella se quedó en silencio, de espaldas y con la cabeza agachada mientras trataba de liberar su mano de su agarre.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás molesta porque no esperabas que fuera yo el que estaba detrás de la máscara? ¿Pensaste que era algún extraño que trataba de coquetear contigo? — preguntó molesto.

— ¡Claro que no! — Negó rápidamente la chica — y-yo ta- también sospechaba que eras tú, p-por eso te seguí, qu-quería ayudarte — dijo mientras bajaba su voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible.

— Pero… — empezó Naruto sintiéndose cada vez más confundido— pensé que querías evitarme.

— Quiero evitarte — admitió Hinata — pensé q-que al te-tener la máscara puesta no te darías cuenta de que se trataba de mi.

Naruto no fue capaz de contestar, tan solo dio un paso adelante acercándosele, por lo que la pelinegra respondió con un paso hacia atrás.

— Hinata…— llamó Naruto. El chico alzó una de sus manos e intentó tomarla por los hombros, pero ella se alejó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— Lamento n-no haberte d-d-dicho la verdad, te p-prometo que t-te voy a de-dejar en paz, papá tenía razón, ya te he ca-causado suficientes problemas— se disculpó Hinata.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te disculpas? — preguntó Naruto entre molesto y confundido.

— Por ha-haber sido una carga pa-para ti durante todos estos meses, ya sé que querías decirme que me alejara pero no sabías como hacerlo y por eso…— Naruto se sintió tan exasperado que no la dejó terminar.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?, yo te invitaba a salir porque quería conocerte mejor — mientras decía estas palabras, Naruto dio un nuevo paso hacia adelante y la tomo firmemente por los hombros para que no pudiera escapar.

— Tú n-no me invitabas porque quisieras hacerlo, solo nos encontrábamos por casualidad- corrigió la Hyuga.

— ¡no es cierto! — Admitió Naruto — la verdad es que yo siempre planee esos encuentros, en realidad quería verte Hinata, debí haberte dicho la verdad para que no te confundieras. Lo lamento.

— No t-tienes de que disculparte Naruto-kun.

— ¡Un momento! No me has dicho porque piensas que eres una carga para mí— le recordó Naruto.

— Yo lo oí — contestó la chica rápidamente.

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó el rubio firmemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿En donde lo oíste? — repitió subiendo ligeramente el tono de voz.

— To-todo el m-mundo en la al -aldea lo comentaba, incluso Kiba, Shino, Neji y papá me aconsejaron que era mejor mantenerme alejada. Y tu nunca pareciste interesado en mi… p-p-perdóname— se disculpo Hinata sin terminar la frase. Naruto trató de mirarla a los ojos a través de su máscara pero ella volteó el rostro.

— Tienes razón, yo no fui claro contigo desde el principio. Aunque debo reconocer que me lastimó un poco te negaras a verme todas las veces que fui a tu casa...

— Tú no fuiste a mi casa — interrumpió Hinata.

— Claro que sí, incluso tu papá me dijo que no querías verme.

— Yo nunca dije tal cosa— negó la Hyuga sorprendida. Naruto trató de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Finalmente, tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y decidió continuar.

— yo no le gusto a tu familia — declaró Naruto.

— papá te respeta como ninja, pero…

— El tiene planes para ti — completó el chico con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

A decir verdad, las palabras de Hinata no lo sorprendieron del todo, es más, lo que realmente lo perturbaba era que él no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Al parecer Hiashi Hyuga era otra de esas personas falsas que le dirigía respetuosos saludos cada vez que se encontraban en el consejo de Konoha, pero que no lo creía suficientemente bueno como para estar con su hija.

Por otra parte, era obvio que a Kiba le gustaba su compañera de equipo, y por supuesto, Shino apoyaría a su mejor amigo. Irónicamente, Neji era el único que había sido sincero con él, ya que desde el principio le había dejado bien claro que si la lastimaba se moría.

— Hinata— suspiró. Naruto trató de tomar el mentón de la Hyuga, pero ella bajó la cabeza y evitó su mirada.

— Yo quiero que dejemos todo esta farsa — el rubio se alejó unos centímetros de ella sin soltarla completamente, y con su mano libre, se quitó la máscara y la tiró lejos.

— Pero…— empezó nuevamente, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella — necesito que tu también dejes de fingir que no pasa nada — Naruto rozo el borde de la máscara de Hinata para tratar de quitarla pero ella volvió mirar hacia un lado, evitándolo una vez más.

— No quiero resultar herida — murmuró.

— No puedo prometerte eso… — respondió Naruto, quien después de intentarlo nuevamente, pudo tomar la parte inferior de la máscara de la chica — pero en realidad quiero tener una oportunidad contigo. Después de todo, pensé que querías una respuesta a lo que me dijiste antes de la guerra— el jinchuriki levantó completamente la careta y se encontró enfrentado a los ojos claros de Hinata.

— n-n-n-no pe-pensé que t-te acordaras de eso — tartamudeo completamente avergonzada.

— Ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan, pueden ignorarse por un tiempo, pero no se pueden olvidar — declaro Naruto acercando un poco más su rostro al de Hinata.

— yo so-solo te dije eso porque e-estaba segura d-de que mo- moriría— susurro. Naruto no pudo contener la risa cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era honesta.

— Que rarita eres. ¿De verdad eres así de tímida? ¿Realmente pensabas quedarte con eso? — se burló Naruto.

— No te bu-burles de mi— dijo Hinata mortificada.

— no, no, no, yo no me quería burlar de ti, creo que somos solo un par de tontos corriendo uno detrás del otro sin saber que nos hacemos daño.

— Yo no quería hacerte daño Naruto-kun — se apresuró a decir Hinata. Y por primera vez en toda la noche le respondió la mirada.

— Lo sé — contestó Naruto.

Después, el chico la abrazó y la beso lentamente. Había querido hacerlo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero no se había atrevido. Hinata le correspondió tímidamente como siempre solía hacerlo. En ese momento, el sonido de una explosión llamó la atención de la pareja, por lo que el jinchuriki se asustó y volteó su mirada hacia la villa, en sonde solo vio los colores de los fuegos artificiales que ponían fin a las festividades.

— Creo que ya todo está bien en la aldea Hinata- chan — dijo Naruto sonriente.

— Sí— respondió Hinata con una sonrisa honesta que Naruto casi nunca veía en sus labios.

Aquella noche era la más extraña que Naruto había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero valió la pena. Por lo menos encontró a alguien honesto entre tantas mentiras y rostros hipócritas que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Pero, lo mejor era que esa persona había decidido bajar su guardia, quitarse la máscara y darle una oportunidad. Aún no sabía que les esperaba para el futuro, pero lo tranquilizaba saber que finalmente los dos habían decidido verse a la cara con una sonrisa verdadera adornando sus rostros.


End file.
